Living in the Grey
by StubburnWolf
Summary: Alright, first fanfiction in a while, but I saw the Force awakens and couldn't help but want to write a story regarding the conflicted Kylo Ren. This Story is a slight AU, and takes place after the beginning scenes of the movie. What would happen if Poe wasn't the only prisoner from Jakku that night, and what if that other prisoner understood Ren better than he understands himself?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, first fanfiction in a while, but I saw the Force awakens and couldn't help but want to write a story regarding the conflicted Kylo Ren. This Story is a slight AU, and takes place after the beginning scenes of the movie. What would happen if Poe wasn't the only prisoner from Jakku that night, and what if that other prisoner understood Kylo Ren better than he understands himself? I hope you all find this story worth a read and enjoy!

* * *

It was dark, and people were huddled together in the cold desert night on Jakku. There was a sense of unease as the sound of approaching ships filled the air. The villagers scattered trying to hide from the nearing threat. The ships landed and out spilled dozens of Stormtroopers, blasters ready. Mercilessly people were being shot down where the stood, some tried to run away. Then out stepped a figure clad all in black, with a strong presence surrounding him. His power in the force rolling off him in waves. An old man from the village was brought before him, I was too far away to hear what was being said, but it was clear the man in black did not like what was said, as the flash of his red lightsaber cut through the old man. At that moment a blaster fired, but never hit its target. With a swift move of his hand the man halted the blast midair with the force. I watched as a pilot that had been staying in the village was brought before him and searched. My curiosity was peaked, I needed to know more about this man in black. I lept from my hiding place, outstretching my arms as I shouted, "Wait, take me instead!" The expressionless mask the man wore jerked towards me. The storm troopers raised their blasters but he motioned for them to stand at ease. I pushed the force towards the man, hoping if he hadn't already noticed that I too was force sensitive. I glanced over at the pilot, a look of confusion on his face, then back at the mask. A moment ticked by before he uttered in an altered mechanical tone,

"Bring them both aboard the ship." I watched him carefully as he turned around and entered the ship. I was pushed in line behind the pilot, and tried not to listen to the sound of blaster fire as the village was order to be exterminated.

* * *

I was taken into an interrogation room and strapped onto a chair with leg and hand cuffs. I didn't fight during entire process but merely waited patiently for the masked man to arrive. After an indiscernible amount of time the doors to the cell whooshed open and in stalked the man, cape blowing behind him. No doubt he had just been with the pilot, finding out whatever information he was looking for back on Jakku. He approached me, and spoke through the filter of his mask, "Just who are you?" I squinted my eyes at the mask in front of me.

"I'll tell you if I can speak you and not a mask." There was a brief pause, possibly him contemplating whether he should indulge me or not, before he pressed some buttons and removed the mask. Onyx hair fell in waves, framing a freckled, yet stern face. "There we go, that's much better." I said examining his features. "My name is Mia." He got closer to my face.

"Why did you try to save that pilots life?" He asked. I chuckled, something that he did not find amusing, judging by the look on his face.

"I didn't want to save him," He looked briefly confused, "I sensed you in the force and couldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to you, even if it has to be as your prisoner. What I did seemed like the only way to get aboard without being shot on sight." He took a step back.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked defiantly. I tilted my head, looking him up and down.

"Given the attire, and the fact that you're leading around a bunch of First Order troops, I'd imagine you're in infamous Kylo Ren I've heard talk of, am I correct?" He huffed, and nodded in response.

"So why do you want to talk to me so badly, that you'd let yourself become my prisoner?" He asked, and I could feel him begin to attempt to enter my mind.

"Your presence is strong in the force, and I felt a deep seeded conflict emanating from you." A flash of anger appeared in his eyes, and I felt his mind probe intensify, he was searching for more information than what I was giving him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He ignored me and continued to search my mind, looking for any connections I might have to the resistance. He started going too far back into my memories for my liking. "Alright, that's enough." I pushed back violently with the force, turning the mind probe back on him. He tried to block me out, but I pushed right past him, seeing him lament over choices he's made and his weaknesses. I stopped, not wanting to invade his mind the way he had mine. He stood there stunned, mouth agape. "I told you not to do that." I reminded him. I didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking at that moment. "I'm a lot stronger than you think I am Kylo Ren." I paused, "But, I'm not here to fight you. The conflict I felt in you, between the dark and the light, I want to tell you it doesn't have to be one side or the other." He stared at me, his composure returning.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, breath ragged. I looked in straight in the eyes and said,

"There are more force users besides the Jedi and the First Order, and not all of them believe in the light and dark side. I'm one of those people. I find value in parts of the force that come from the light and the dark. I want to tell you that there doesn't have to be an internal struggle to pick one side or the other. I wanted to talk to you because you're the same as me Kylo Ren, you live in the grey." His lips formed a hard line, but I could see many emotions crossing behind his eyes. In a more lighthearted tone I added, "By the way, it would be wonderful if you would remove these restraints. I came here because I wanted to, it's not like I'm going to try to escape." I smiled up a him, but received a scowl in return.

"You will be kept in here under armed guard until further notice." He seethed, and with that he replaced his helmet and left. A moment later two Stormtrooper entered and stood watch by the door. I looked at the for a few minutes before asking,

"Do you know any songs?" Their helmets turned. The trooper on the left spoke first,

"Excuse me?" I repeated what I said and this time the trooper on the right answered,

"I know a few songs." The left trooper turned to face his companion and scolded him for talking. There was bickering for a few second then silence. I stared at the two, biting my lip. The left trooper kept his helmet facing me, clearly on alert. I stared back at him.

"You will sing along with us." I said in his direction. He shifted in his spot before repeating my statement. The trooper on the right raised his blaster. I smiled at him, "It's ok, I just want the party pooper to have some fun." He held his blaster at the ready staring at me, wondering what to do.

* * *

The doors to the room whooshed open and in walked Kylo Ren. He stopped immediately upon the spectacle before him. The two storm trooper he had stationed in the room were swaying to and fro, singing folks songs form a planet he'd never heard of. He looked up and set his eyes on me. I stopped singing, as did the troopers when he rushed towards me, rage filling his voice. "What is going on in here?!" He roared. I smiled at him.

"You were gone awhile and I got bored." He gestured to the men behind him,

"So you start a sing along with my men?" I nodded yes and added,

"Please don't reprimand them, they had no choice, I used the Jedi Mind trick on them." He loomed over me for what seemed like eternity before dismissing the soldiers. I managed to sneak in a wink to the right storm trooper before he left. I could feel the rage coming of the man in front of me, and it was there before he entered the door. "Something's wrong, "I tilted my head to look up at him. "Is it the other prisoner?" He said nothing. "Did he escape?" I prodded. He spat out a response.

"The prisoner escaped with the aid of a traitorous Stormtrooper." I looked at him, and made a disappointed face.

"And they didn't even try to save me, how rude." I feigned being hurt. His hand shot out, unlocking my restraints with the force. I looked at him genuinely shocked. "Are you letting me go?" I asked. He turned around, and his voice sounded in my head, Follow me. I hopped down from the chair and did as he commanded, following him out of the room and into the hall. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I cannot trust you with guard, and it's pointless to keep you in the interrogation room, so you will be kept in my room, where I can keep an eye on you." I smirked up at the back of his head.

"So we're going to be roommates?" I said slyly. Without turning around, he answered me in my mind. No, you will be kept as my servant until further orders are given as to what is to be done about you. I shot him a dirty look. "Well that's no fun." We arrived at his room, and it was surprisingly neat, although empty might be a better word, there was scarcely anything on the shelves and nothing but a table with two chairs, and a separate lounge chair of to the side. I could see a separate room, up a few stairs which must be his bedroom.

"You will sleep out here, I don't care where. There are facilities connected to my bedroom. If you need to use them, hat I the only time you may enter my room unless I tell you otherwise." I walked over to the lounge chair, inspecting it.

"Well, it has to be better than sleeping on sand." He left me, and entered his room, I sat down on the chair and after a few minutes the lights dimmed and I assumed that was my cue to go to bed. I cured up awkwardly on the chair and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

I awoke in the dark with the desperate need to use the facilities. Squinting into the poorly lit room I sleepily made my way up the stairs and into his bedroom. I saw a large mass under the sheets, gently rise and fall. Good he was asleep. I quietly made my way across the cold floor to the bathroom. I used it as quick as possible and was about the exit his room when I heard a muffled groan. I turned to the bed. By this point my eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could make out his face, contorted in pain. Curious I walked over and knelt by his bed. Luckily he was in a deep sleep and my actions didn't wake him. As gently as I could, I looked into his mind to see what was tormenting him so. Vivid thoughts of weakness, worthlessness, and general questioning of his purpose came flooding into my mind. I retracted myself from his mind and stared pitifully at the broken man in front of me. Despicable may he be; he is still human. I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead and murmured, "Sleep peacefully." He twitched, then his face softened and his breathing steadied. I smiled in accomplishment and returned to the other room for attempt number two at sleeping in that chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, yay! For all of you reading, feedback really helps to both motivate and provide critique on the writing. That being said, if there are things you like, things you don't like please don't hesitate to let me know! :) Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

I woke up, feeling a kink in my neck accompanied by several aches elsewhere from sleeping on the chair. I rolled my neck and stretched out, yawning. A quick search in the force showed that Kylo Ren was no longer in the room. Interesting, he trusts me enough to leave me to my own devices in his quarters, not there was much for me to do in here. Glancing around I found some books on a shelf. Scanning the titles, offered little enthusiasm. Most of them were nonfiction books detailing different planets. Sighing, I grabbed one labeled The History of Hoth.

* * *

Several hours later the door to the room opened and in walked Kylo Ren. He turned his masked face to the floor and I could sense his annoyance. "What are you doing?" He asked. I looked up at him from where I lay on the floor, holding the Hoth book above me with the force.

"I'm reading." I said very matter of fact. He took off his helmet, and glared at me with what seemed like a combination of amazement and irritation.

"You're using the force to hold up a book?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I've been doing this for the last few hours, why?" His face twitched, and his lip curled up, showing his teeth.

"You have the endurance to hold that for hours, that's a waste of power, and a misuse of the force." He spat out. I returned my attention to the book.

"Yes, I do have the endurance, and I can use the force however I see fit." This seemed to only make him more frustrated.

"That potential could be used for far more important tasks." I continued reading while replying.

"It's easier on my neck and arms to read this way, that's important to me." He threw his hand up and sent the book flying across the room and crashing into the wall. I glared up at him. "How rude." He yanked on my arm, pulling me into a standing position. "What is your problem?" I asked defiantly.

"You're using the force on trivial things, do you even know how powerful you are? Do you even care?" He barked at me. I pulled my arm away from him.

"I know exactly how powerful I am, it's you who has no idea. And I care, but I have not and will never let my power define who I am." He aggressively set his helmet down, and invaded my personal space.

"If I have no idea then please, do enlighten me." He said with a sarcastic twang to his voice. I glared at him.

"I'm stronger than you." I said bluntly. I could already tell what he was going to say so I beat him to it. "You weren't able to keep me out of your head yesterday, I only left out of respect. But if you want to push the issue I'll make a bet with you." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What bet?" He asked wearily. I stuck my chin out a him.

"I bet that you can't push me out of your mind at all. If I win, I get to call you Ben, since I saw in your mind earlier that that bothers you." I paused. "And if you can block me out…then I'll join you in the first order." He stared at me for a tense minute.

"Fine." I touched my hand to his face and began to probe into his thoughts with the force. I felt him trying to fight back, but it was akin to a small child trying to move a boulder. I could sense his frustration, but pushed deeper into his mind, seeing flashes of outburst, destroying equipment with his lightsaber. Much to his aggravation I went further, seeing conversations with a supreme leader, feelings of weakness, and then images of him slaughtering younglings. When I hit the memories of his betrayal he cried out. "STOP!" Immediately I pulled myself out of his head. The man before me looked like he was falling apart, his face contorted in anguish.

"Ben it is then." I said indifferently. He looked at me, and his face changed to that of pure rage. He reached for the hilt of his lightsaber, but my hands hot out faster, and froze him in place. He trembled under the sheer force of his outrage. I hesitated, then walked forward and hugged the dangerous man in front of me. He was more tense than anyone I had ever met, and he twitched in repulsion at my touch.

"What are you doing?" He said through his teeth. I spoke, with my head resting against his chest.

"I saw your memories, I knew you were about to have a tantrum, because you are mad at me and mad at yourself for your weakness." His breathing was heavy. "I stopped you before you could do any damage."

"That's not what I'm talking about." I took a deep breath before responding.

"When I looked at you I didn't see Kylo Ren, I saw Ben Solo, I confused, broken individual, someone who hasn't received compassion in decades." I leaned back to look at him. "You need to know that it's going to be ok." I still saw angry behind his dark eyes, but it was beginning to fade. I gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry, I don't care to exert my power, and only do so in extreme circumstances. I will never challenge you so long as you don't give me a reason to." I quickly added, "Oh, and don't worry, I won't call you Ben in front of anyone else, I know how much that would bother you." He relaxed ever so slightly.

"Why do you care about me? I've done nothing for you to warrant your actions." He looked more confused than angry now.

"I told you, I sensed your inner conflict back on Jakku, and I can't quite explain it but, I wanted to help you, to let you know there's more to the force than just the dark and the light side. I've studied with other force users, ones who have a different belief system then what you're familiar with. They taught me that there is a wide variety in the force, it's not black and white, it's more like a rainbow." He looked at me questioning. "You are torn between the dark and the light, but you don't have to be. You can live comfortably in between the two, and not have the mental torment that you have now." I could tell his mind was racing, trying to process what I was telling him. I released my hold on him and backed away. He stood there, quite for a moment before turning and retiring to his room. I watched him go, wondering if I had done more damage. I walked across the room and retrieved the book where it had landed.

* * *

I continued reading the book until he dimmed the lights in my area, I had just gotten to the chapter on Wampas. I sighed, putting the book down, preparing to bed down for the night. Try though I might I could not fall asleep, although not because of the chair, I could sense the unrest emanating from the bedroom.

I got up and walked quietly up into the bedroom, I saw him lying there wide awake, His eyes darted in my direction but he remained silent. I approached him, and knelt beside him on the floor. He tried to compose himself, but it was clear that he had been in quite the state prior to my entry. I looked him in the eyes, and spoke as comforting as I could, my voice soft, "I know you're upset because you weren't able to block me out, and also upset that I saw some particularly personal moments in your life." He looked almost defeated. I reached out and grabbed his hand, he tried to jerk away but I held firm. I placed his palm against my forehead, a shiver ran down my spine at the touch of his cold hand. "I want you to look into my mind, see what you want of my past." I lifted his head and looked suspiciously at me. "It seems only fair, considering I got to see so much in your mind." He was motionless for a moment, then he swallowed and I felt him probe into my mind.

At first he went searching thoroughly into the events of the evening, then he began to search more broadly. Old memories were flashing through my mind as he searched ravenously and without any rhyme or reason. I saw brief glimpses of my travels to different plants, training with the Aing Tii monks, then he went to the darker places. I was forced to relive the abuse I suffered during my time as a slave, and finally the image of my father being shot and robbed of all his possessions, including me. Uncontrollable tears spilled out, searing lines rolling down my cheeks. I hiccupped trying to hold back sobs. There was nothing left of interest to him and I felt his mind leave mine. He looked on me, seemingly emotionless and unreadable. I wiped my face and stood up. As best I could through the hiccups and pain in my throat I spoke, "I hope that helps you sleep." He gave me one last glance before resting his head once again on the pillow. I turned and left the room, I slept no easier, with images of my past keeping me awake.

* * *

The next day I sat at the small table, eating food brought in by some droids. I had finished the book on Hoth, it wasn't enthralling but I felt confident I could navigate the planet with ease now. Ben had already left to attend to his duties, which left me alone and bored. Absently I poked the remaining food on the plate. I sighed, perhaps I should do something active with my time. I got up from my seat and walked to the center of the room, which had the most space. I began to practice simple martial arts techniques, admittedly I hadn't done this in quite some time and had become rusty. I punched and kicked at invisible enemies in the air, bending and moving my body to avoid imaginary attacks. After a while of basic exercises, I felt limber enough to attempt more complex moves. I was fluid in my movements, jumping and twisting in the air. I was in the middle of a handstand when the doors opened. I saw the glint of black boots, and tilted my head so that I could make out the owner. An upside down Kylo Ren was staring down at me. "Hello." I said cheerfully. I did a quick flip, and turned around to face him. His masked pointed in my direction. "Don't mind me, I was just practicing my martial arts." He lingered for a moment then made for his bedroom. I sat back down at the table and remember the other plate. "Your dinner is still warm, the droids just brought it recently!" I shouted in his direction. A small "thanks" sounded in my head.

I sat there bored once again and closed my eyes. My mind began conjuring up images of places I'd been and raised my hand. While keeping my eyes closed I been to paint in my mind, moving my hand in the air as if I was actually drawing. I must have gotten lost in what I was doing because I barely noticed the presence across from me. My eyes shot open in embarrassment. Seated across from me was Ben, gone were his cape and scarf now clad only in a simple long sleeve black shirt and pants, staring in bewilderment. "What in the name of the Force were you doing?" He inquired. My eyes looked down at my plate.

"Nothing it wasn't important, don't bother yourself with it." He picked up on my unusually timid behavior.

"No, tell me. I want to know what could possibly make you, one who is so brash, to become shy like a mouse." I took a deep breath.

"It would just be easier to show you." I said at last. He raised an eyebrow. "Come over here and stand behind me." I instructed. Reluctantly he rose from his chair and came to stand behind my seat. "Now, look into my mind." I closed my eyes and waited to feel his presence, once I did I resumed my actions. As I moved my hand the image of a warmly lit wooded areas began to form, a flowing creek cutting through it. I started adding texture to the trees, and the bubbling water where it collided with rocks. The longer it went on the more self-conscious I began to feel. Perhaps sensing my unease, he retracted from my mind and moved back to his seat.

"I've never experienced anything like that before." He admitted. I looked at him sheepishly. "Why were you so bothered by it?" I adverted my gaze back to my plate.

"Because I find my art to be very personal and raw, I'm afraid of judgement." He furrowed his brow.

"It is hard to wrap my head around." He chewed a bite of food. "You are so forthcoming in everything else, and yet this one aspect makes you retreat into an unrecognizable person." I turned my head to the side, gazing upon a charred and melted mask, placed upon a shrine.

"Everyone has something they're unsure about." I said quietly. He sat there and continued to eat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, before finishing his food and getting up. Only then did I turn to look at him as he walked away. Once he was out of sight I gathered the dirty dishes and put them into the shoot that would take them to be cleaned.


	3. Chapter 3

This will be a shorter chapter, but I couldn't justify making this one longer, it would take away from the end. Mia lives in the grey, but that means she can lean more towards the light or dark at times. This chapter will show her when she is pushed, and give a glimpse of her darker, and less lighthearted side. Let me know if this aspect of her character is something that should be further explored, or not.

* * *

I was awoken abruptly by Ben kicking the leg of the chair I was curled up on. "Wake up." He demanded. I jolted upright, delirious and not fully awake yet. I tried to blink the sleep out of my eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked groggily.

"About three hours." He replied. I glared up at him.

"Only three hours? What is so important that you woke me up so early?" I inquired, rather annoyed. He looked down at me, clearly trying to contain his anger at my lack of respect. He spoke evenly.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has requested your presence today, and I will not take you in your current state." Snoke, the ancient being and controller of the Fist Order, I recalled from his memories. Then the realization of what he said clicked.

"What do you mean my current state?" I asked, offended.

"You're filthy from your time on Jakku and need to bath, make yourself presentable." He said bluntly. I narrowed my eyes at him, and got up.

"Fine." I said and pushed past him walking towards his bedroom. I entered the bathroom and shut the door almost all the way to prevent the small space from steaming up. The dry, sandy clothes were shrugged off and tossed on the floor. I undid my braid, and shook my hair loose, then entered the small cubicle. It, like the rest of the bathroom was made with black tile. A dial on the wall controlled the temperature with a button beneath it to turn the water supply on and off. I adjusted the settings and pressed the button. Warm water rained down from the ceiling, and cascaded down my body. An involuntary moan escaped my lips, it had been quite some time since I had had the luxury of a good shower and the feeling was amazing. I found a small towel and added soap to it. The sensation of all the sand and grit washing off my skin of splendid, like I was shedding a whole layer off of myself. I reached for a small bottle of shampoo and squeezed a portion into my hand. I gently began to massage my scalp, causing bubbles to form and knocking loose the stubborn grittiness that remained from Jakku. Once all the soap and shampoo had been rinsed off I lingered a moment more, relishing in the feeling of the hot water hitting my back, not wanting to leave. With a sigh of defeat, I shut off the water and opened the door to the shower, stepping out onto the cold floor. There was a single white towel hanging on the wall, I took it and wrapped it around myself. Then I went to retrieve my clothes only to find an empty floor. I stared at the shiny black tiles in confusion for a moment before it hit me. A flash of anger ignited in me.

I slammed the bathroom door open, and shot daggers at the man standing across the room. "You took my clothes!" I seethed. Ben was in his closet, shuffling through clothes. Without turning around, he replied,

"They were filthy, I put them in the laundry shoot to be cleaned. You should get them back in a day or two." I closed the distance between us, leaving a trail of water droplets behind me.

"And what am I supposed to wear now?" I asked tapping my bare foot audibly in annoyance. He turned around and presented me with a stack a folded black garments. I looked down at them and back up at him. "You want me to wear your clothes?" I said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, I have nothing else to give you, unless you'd like a trooper uniform." His lip curled at the last part. I glared at him and snatched the clothes from him, turning back to the bathroom with a huff.

The clothes were surprisingly not as oversized as I thought they would be. Perhaps these were from when he was younger, and not as tall as he is now. The pants needed to be rolled under once to prevent walking on them and the shirt was snug in the chest area but for the most part they fit. I walked back out of the bathroom and zeroed in on Ben. He was seated on the edge of the bed waiting. I strolled up and stood in front him, hands on my hips. He looked puzzled but before he could speak I cut him off, speaking in his mind _. Don't think for a second that I'm ignorant to the fact that you had to have entered the bathroom to take my clothes and what that implies._ Every word dripped with rage, an emotion he is all too familiar with. His eyes widened and a blush grew on his cheeks. With that I turned on my heel and went to find my shoes.

* * *

When Kylo Ren found out that I refused to be knocked out with the force, a blindfold was used to keep me from knowing the location of the meeting place. It wasn't a long trip but wherever we had gone was terrible cold and smelled damp. I stumbled a few time son uneven ground. _You can take the blindfold off now._ I lifted the fabric from my head and looked around. We were in a dark hallway, a single door in front of us _. Behave, and refrain from doing anything to anger the Supreme Leader._ I raised an eyebrow to that.

 _Have you learned nothing about me?_ I thought. He removed his mask, snarled at me and leaned down to be face to face. He spoke in a harsh, hushed voice.

"You have no idea of his power, nor the repercussions for your actions should you offend him." I looked him straight in the eyes and spoke in a dangerously low tone.

"He is the one who has no idea of my power." He seemed to be at a loss for words, his mouth hung slightly agape. He stood back up, composing himself and replacing his mask. I straightened my posture and held my chin high as he opened the door. We walked in synch down a narrow pathway towards a large throne-like chair. The entire room was poorly lit and seemed cavernous in structure. A hologram flickered to life, positioned on the throne. This was the ancient dark force user, slow moving and decrepit, like the living dead. The fossil leaned forward, eying me up and down before he finally spoke.

"So this is the feisty girl that requested you to take her prisoner." Snoke turned to Kylo Ren. "She is the one that defies you, the one you claim has seemingly endless untapped potential?" We both looked at the black clad man.

"Yes sir, she has proved her power to rival my own." I couldn't help it, a chuckle escaped my lips. Both men snapped their heads in my direction.

Snoke narrowed his shiny dark eyes at me. "Do you find something funny girl?" I looked up at him confidently.

"Yes, I find it funny because I don't rival his power, I surpass it." I could feel the hate being directed at me from Kylo Ren. Now it was Snoke's turn to give a small chuckle. He looked down on Kylo Ren.

"She is very arrogant isn't she?" I did not like the feeling I was getting from the way he said that. I could tell where this was going and I had to put a stop to it.

Taking control of the conversation I addressed the hologram once again. "I also do not have untapped potential." This caught his attention. "I am well aware of how powerful I am, but I do not feel the need to exert those powers." The false lightheartedness of Snoke's approach was now gone. He sat up straighter and I could feel his presence strongly in the force.

"You could command the universe with the power you hold. I could teach you, train you how to channel your power to your advantage." I looked up at him defiantly, anger building in the pit of my stomach. Snoke picked up on my negative emotions. "The dark is strong in you young one." My face twitched in my anger,

"I have no desire to command the universe, I do not search to gain power. I'd much rather live my life how I choose, and be happy. I might be strong in the dark but I am also strong in the light. I do not need your guidance; I have already learned far more valuable lessons from the Aing Tii Monks." His looked on with a face of annoyance. "And to be frank, I would not be your student because I believe I am stronger than you are." I heard the distinct sound of a lightsaber being lit and saw the red glow illuminate my face. I refused to look away from Snoke.

"Insolent girl," he growled. "You will be kept prisoner until you have been turned to the dark side. Then you will do as I say and become a part of the First Order." I stared at him stoically, showing now fear, for I felt none. "Kylo Ren, use whatever measures you see fit to break her." The hologram cut off, punctuating his statement. The heat from the lightsaber was hot on my neck. I refused to talk first.

"I told you to behave, and now look at what you have done." I turned my eyes in his direction.

"What have I done? He made it clear he won't let me die because my power is too valuable to him." The lightsaber switched off, and he returned it to its hilt. I turned to face him fully. "You know better than he does that I cannot and will not be broken by force, so you better get creative because I'm not going to give in so easily." He stood there silent, a myriad of emotions coming off of him. I stared long and hard at him, daring him to make a move. He turned away and made to leave the room. I looked after him and scoffed under my breath, "That's what I thought."


End file.
